This invention relates generally to the field of writing instruments with erasers, and more particularly to crayons with erasers.
Children use crayons to make drawings and to fill in the drawings in coloring books. One of the difficulties with crayons is that the mark cannot be erased. If the child makes a mistake using the crayon, the child is not able to remove the mark from the paper. Therefore, there is a need for a crayon which can be erased from paper.
Furthermore, if the child was provided with an erasable crayon, the child would also need an eraser to erase any unwanted crayon markings from the paper. A separately provided eraser could become lost or misplaced when the child wishes to use the erasable crayon. Consequently, the child would not be able to erase the unwanted marks on the paper. Therefore, there is a need for an erasable crayon which includes an eraser.
The invention provides such a device. These and other advantages of the present invention, as well as other inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.
The crayon assembly includes a crayon and an eraser. The eraser is molded onto the crayon. The crayon is made of a material which can make a mark on paper and which is capable of being erased from paper. The crayon assembly may also include a label. The crayon may include an attachment portion which may be a pocket. The eraser may include an attachment portion which may be a post. The post corresponds to the pocket. The attachment portions may have different shapes and/or cross sections.
The crayon may be connected to the eraser by molding. In other embodiments the eraser may be connected to the crayon by an adhesive, by a ferrule or by other configurations.
Other advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.